


Akastuki x Hokage (Kakashi x Obito)

by demonic_kash



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_kash/pseuds/demonic_kash
Summary: [R18] Kakashi is an Akatsuki and Obito is the Hokage. They meet after many years when Kakashi stole the 11 tailed beast scroll and began to fight each other. During the fight, it turned out to be a hot and steamy love session.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Akastuki x Hokage (Kakashi x Obito)

Kakashi is walking through the Akatsuki headquarters because he's bored. He's reading his smut like always and not paying attention when it comes to talking to his fellow team members. 

Kakashi walks in his room and lays down. He takes his clothes off but keeps his cloak on like a blanket. He reads his smut but then notices something poking out of his cloak. He stopped reading and put his hand in his cloak and started pumping his cock.

.

.

.

.

Obito was peacefully working on paperwork in his office. It was already 2 in the morning, but work had to get done. He didn’t mind the lack of sleep. To be honest, he’s already used to not sleeping at all. He’s been so busy in the office. As he was filling out the paperwork, he looked over and saw a picture frame on his desk. He set the one down and picked the frame up.

He smiled as he scanned it. Seeing a picture of how young he was sure made him laugh. He saw Minato and Rin smiling. Man, did he sure miss them a lot. He continued to look at the photo then he saw him. He saw the silver haired boy he loved so much. Crossing his arms and glaring at Obito. It really sucked ass when Kakashi got crushed. Seeing the person he loved die right in front of him was extremely hard to take in. Tears began to form in his eyes. Man did he miss that asshole so much. Even though Kakashi was so rude, Obito stilled loved him. The war messed everything up and now he has no one. Minato, Rin, and Kakashi are all gone. He was so weak and pathetic. He couldn’t even save his squad members. He sat the picture back down and wiped the tears away. He laid his head on the desk to clear his head, then darkness filled the room.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi groaned to every pump he did on his cock. Then he went faster and harder. He rubbed the tip with his thumb spreading the beads of precum. Then before he cummed, he removed his cloaked and white, warm, sticky substance shot out onto his abdomen and Kakashi groaned loud. 

Kakashi panted and got up to take a shower. He turned the water on and got in. The hot water felt good on his pale skin. He got his sponge and began washing himself. He rinse off, turned the water off, and then he dried off. He walked to the sink and got his blow dryer.

He turned it on and began blow drying his hair. After his hair was dry, he got his uniform on and walked out of his room and sat next to Itachi. "So look who finally decided to join us. Anyway wanna go with us. We're gonna get some alcohol." Itachi asked about to pat Kakashi on the shoulder but Kakashi caught his hand. 

"No. I don't drink." Kakashi said getting up and leaving the headquarters. 

They shrugged and walked out and to the bar. 

Kakashi walked to the Hidden Leaf Village. He jumped on the rooftops and ran through the village. He turned around and saw ANBU chasing him. 

Great. Kakashi mentally said.

Kakashi opened a black hole and jumped through and then closed it. He then opened it at the Hokage office and then closed it. 

Hmmm. He's not here. Good. Kakashi mentally said as he walked around the office. 

He masked his chakra and did a genjutsu so he can see people but they can't see him. 

He walked until he reached a room full of powerful scrolls. He grabbed one that had the 11 tailed symbol on it. He took it and ran to the forest. He opened the scroll and began to do hand signs. 

As Obito was sleeping, Shizune came bursting into the room. It startled Obito awake. “Lord Hokage! Someone has stolen the 11 tailed beast scroll!” She exclaimed. Obito jumped out of his seat and ran out of the office. He began running on roof tops and looking for this mysterious shinobi that stole it. He jumped off and continued to run.

He ran to the forest and stopped when he saw an Akastuki member behind the scroll.

"Stop!" Obito said as he was looking at the Akastuki member.

Kakashi stopped but didn't turn around. He hasn't seen Obito ever since they were 13. They're 33 now and it's been like 20 years .

Obito loves Kakashi and he's been wanting to find him. He began to turn red. He couldn't believe that he found his crush.

"Turn around now or I'll have to fight!" Obito said opening his rinnegan eye and activating it.

"How are you going to say turn around now or I'll start a fight and you haven't even touched me but you activated your rinnegan. That's not fair now is it?" Kakashi said standing up and sighed.

He turned around and faced Obito. Obito widened his eyes. Kakashi looks way different. The scars on his face made him even cuter in Obito’s eyes. Obito began blushing more until he was as red as a tomato.

He turned around and smacked his head. ‘Come on Obito. Kakashi's an Akastuki. He's a bad but a hot guy. Ughh. I need to stop him from destroying my village with his sexy self. Ughh I did it again. Okay let's fight him and go back to the office to finish some work.’ Obito mentally said to himself.

He turned around and Kakashi was waiting for him to make his move. Obito gave Kakashi a death stare and then looked at the scroll. Obito ran to the scroll but Kakashi opened a black hole and threw Obito in. 

He opened one in the sky and watched Obito falling through them. Kakashi closed the one on the ground and Obito fell in the hard ground. He turned around onto his back. Kakashi stomped on Obito's chest and kicked him away from him. 

Obito hit a tree and slid down it. He began coughing. When he was, blood came out. He stopped and then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. 

Obito formed kamui shurikens and threw a giant one at Kakashi while he was walking.

Kakashi closed the black hole. While Kakashi was walking, he got hit by a kamui shuriken and he got transported to the Kamui Dimension.

Obito teleported himself with kamui to where Kakashi was. 

Obito teleported in front of Kakashi with kamui and punched Kakashi sending him in the air and rolling on the ground. Kakashi pulled his mask down and spat out blood. 

Kakashi felt dizzy because Obito punched him really hard.

Kakashi got up but almost fell over because he got hit really hard in the face. But was able to get his balance back.

He slid his kunai that was on a chain down his arm. When it reached his hand, he threw it towards Obito. But out of surprise, Obito caught it and pulled on the chain until Kakashi was face to face with him.

Obito smirked and then laughed.

"What's so funny Obito?!" Kakashi said angrily.

"It's just so weird that I finally beat you." He said smiling.

"I let you win." Kakashi said coldly and looked at Obito in his eyes.

"Excuses." Obito said giving Kakashi a smirk.

Obito put his foot on Kakashi's chest and pulled the chain and pushed on Kakashi's chest at the same time. Kakashi's chain broke and he fell on the ground. Obito pulled a kunai out and pointed it at Kakashi's face. 

"You loose Kakashi." Obito said sternly setting the chain down.

"Oh really." Kakashi said pulling his mask down.

⚠️LEMON WARNING!!!!!!!!!!⚠️

He pushed Obito on the ground and got on top of him. He crashed his lips onto Obito's. Obito's eyes widened. Kakashi bit Obito's bottom lip asking for entry but, Obito kept his mouth shut. Kakashi slid his hand in Obito's pants and pumped his cock. 

Obito moaned and Kakashi shoved his tongue in Obito's mouth and he licked Obito's mouth not leaving a single inch untouched. Obito licked Kakashi's tongue and cupped his face with his hands. He too didn't leave a single in of Kakashi's mouth untouched because he likes the taste.

He pulled Kakashi more into the kiss and he didn't want to let go. Kakashi parted to get some air while panting. Obito was also panting. Kakashi noticed something poking him so, he grinned his hips on Obito's bulge making Obito moan Kakashi's name. "K-Kakashi!" 

Kakashi removed his Akastuki cloak and threw it next to them then he removed all his weapons and headband. He removed Obito's Hokage shirt. 

(Obito is wearing the same attire that Kakashi wore when he was Hokage in Shippuden.)

Kakashi removed Obito's shirt and bent down to his neck and began kissing it to find Obito's spot. 

Obito moaned when Kakashi kissed a certain spot in his neck. Kakashi made an O shape on Obito's neck with his mouth. He sucked on the spot and bit it to create a hickey. He then left love bites and hickeys on Obito's neck.

Kakashi moved down to Obito's nipples. He took one in his mouth and pinched the other. Obito moaned when Kakashi began nibbling on his nipple. 

"K-Kakashi.... Ahhhh!" Obito moaned running his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi switched to the other nipple and gave the same pleasure as he did with the first one. When Kakashi stopped, Obito gave Kakashi a deep growl from deep in his throat. 

Kakashi took his shirt off and removed his pants. Kakashi then removed Obito's pants and underwear. He set them on top of his cloak. 

Obito's cock was hard. Kakashi wrapped his hand on it making Obito moan. Kakashi licked the tip and began pumping. 

"Ahhh.... Kakashi....!" 

Kakashi put some of it in his mouth and began sucking. Obito gave off a loud moan and pulled Kakashi's hair. Kakashi put Obito's legs on his shoulders. 

Kakashi took more of his cock in his mouth. He grazed his teeth softly against his cock. "Ahh..... Kakashi... Please!... I want more...." Obito moaned. 

"Call me Master and I will. But you have to beg for pleasure from me." Kakashi said taking Obito's cock out his mouth.

Obito began panting. "Please! Master! I want you! Please! I want you to claim my ass!" Obito said begging for pleasure back from Kakashi.

"That beg is not strong enough. I want you to actually beg for this attention this time." Kakashi said smirking and then he let Obito's hard cock go. 

"Please! Fuck me until all I know is you Master!" Obito begged more this time.

"There we go." Kakashi said.

He took all of Obito's cock in his mouth. He began to suck. Obito began moaning and crying Kakashi's name out. "M-M-Master!!.... Ahhhh....!!!" 

Kakashi felt Obito's cock twitching. He knew what was going to happen. "Kakashi!.. I'm... gonna-!!" 

Just then he came into his mouth. Kakashi swallowed all of his sweet cum and then to give more pleasure, he began playing with Obito's balls. He pinched at the sensitive skin. He took his cock out of his mouth and licked Obito's balls. 

Kakashi stopped and looked at Obito. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and he was panting and moaning. Kakashi smiled. 

"Open your mouth." Kakashi ordered Obito to do. 

Obito opened his mouth but being surprised that three of Kakashi's fingers were in his mouth. 

"Suck." Kakashi commanded.

Obito sucked on Kakashi's fingers getting them nice and wet with his saliva. When Kakashi felt like they were coated enough, he took them out. 

He positioned one at Obito's virgin hole and pushed it in. Obito gave out a painful moan. Kakashi slowly pumped his finger in and out of Obito's hole. 

"F-F-Faster!" Obito begged.

Kakashi added the second one earring another painful moan from his prey. Kakashi sped up and curled his fingers around trying to find a certain spot he wanted. 

Obito moaned really loud when Kakashi's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Please... Go back to that spot...." Obito said begging.

Kakashi entered the third one in but he purposely missed Obito's prostate. Obito was groaning because was not hitting the spot he wanted. 

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and removed his underwear. He positioned himself at Obito's entrance. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to hit your spot." Kakashi said smirking and pushing in slowly.

Obito moaned in pain. Kakashi's cock wasn't as small as his fingers. It was thick and long. 

Kakashi thrusted painstakingly slow. Obito began panting. 

"So Obito, why'd you want to become Hokage?" Kakashi asked not trusting.

Obito groaned and began panting. "Is.. ahh... now the time... ahh.... to ask?"

"I'm curious. You being stuck in that boring office all day is weird." Kakashi said rolling his eyes. 

"Well I'm doing stuff.... ahhh. For the village." Obito said as he groaned.

"Eh. Not as cool as what I do."

"You kill people for a living!" Obito said frustrated because Kakashi's not moving. 

Kakashi stopped the conversation by tying his shirt around Obito's mouth. Kakashi started thrusting slowly. Obito's moans were muffled.

Is he saying go harder. Fine I'll do it. Kakashi mentally said.

Kakashi pulled all the way out and slammed into his prey. Obito screamed because it was painful. Kakashi kept thrusting like that.

Kakashi kept thrusting like there was no tomorrow not stopping but going way faster and harder. Obito began moaning in pleasure instead of pain. He laced his fingers in Kakashi's hair. 

Kakashi bent down and gave Obito more hickeys and kisses on his neck. Kakashi removed the shirt and now he wanted to hear his prey more. 

"Ahhhh!!!! Ahhh! Harder Kakashi!!!!" Obito moaned. 

Kakashi went harder. Obito kept moaning. Kakashi pulled out and flipped Obito over. Kakashi stood up and he picked Obito's lower half up. Kakashi slammed back into Obito and this time he was hitting his prostate. 

"Kakashi!! Right there!! Deeper!!!" Obito moaned as Kakashi kept thrusting.

Kakashi thrusted only like 9 inches in. He was 10 inches fully but didn't want to break Obito. Obito started to see stars. He doesn't want Kakashi to stop. 

"Ahh.. Kakashi?!!" Obito said as he moaned.

"What?" Kakashi said thrusting.

"Hm. How.. ah.. long are you?" Obito asked wanting to feel more pleasure.

"10 inches. Why?" Kakashi asked curiously. 

"Please thrust at full length!" Obito said making Kakashi stop.

Kakashi bent down to whisper in Obito's ear. "Fine. If you complain the your back hurts or anything, I'm gonna blame it on you." Kakashi said biting at Obito's ear lobe.

Kakashi pulled out all the way once more and slammed his whole cock inside of Obito's core. Obito screamed out in pain and a mix of pleasure. Kakashi thrusted really hard making Obito moan loud. Kakashi felt a knot in his stomach. 

He did a few more hard thrusts and not even telling Obito, he came. Obito moaned at the warm cum spilling inside of him. He came as well. It dripped down from his abdomen to his chest. Kakashi pulled out and sat down with his legs open panting. 

Obito crawled over to Kakashi and took his member into his mouth. Obito began sucking and it made Kakashi groan. Kakashi grabbed a handful of Obito's hair and shoved himself in all the way making Obito gag and choke on Kakashi's cock. 

Kakashi's cock twitched deep in Obito's throat. Kakashi groaned as he came in Obito's mouth. Obito swallowed it all and took Kakashi's cock out of his mouth. 

They both laid under Kakashi's cloak cuddling. Obito looked at Kakashi and brushed his thumb over the scars on his face. Kakashi smiled and pulled Obito closer and they both fell asleep.


End file.
